


New Emotions

by Emeraldcity2020



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldcity2020/pseuds/Emeraldcity2020
Summary: I couldn't stop listening to "Moral of the Story" by Ashe while writing this, kind of the theme I guess?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	New Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop listening to "Moral of the Story" by Ashe while writing this, kind of the theme I guess?

I open the door to Artemis's house and take a deep sigh, it was a long day, stressful after I found out I accidentally filed my work completely wrong, I felt horrible, it just ended up slowing Hades down, he kept reassuring me with a charming smile that it was only a simple mistake and it wasn't a problem at all but I still feel bad, that he had to fix my mistake, he's already busy enough as it is. I try not to think about it as I make my way to my room, mabe a hot bath will help me relax, I find that all my worries seem to melt away whenever I soak in the tub. I turn on the faucet and the large tub begins to fill with hot water. I add some bath oil so I can have bubbles. I start to peel off my dress and underthings and I look at myself in the mirror, i still look the same since I stopped aging, my short legs and small feet, my big thighs and butt, I sigh at the sight of the stretch marks on my hips, those are going to be there forever, I turn to the side and touch my stomach, palming at the soft flesh that sits there, its so annoying, I bet Minthe doesn't have this problem, she always looks stunning in her clothes, her sleeked back hair, her long legs and her lean figure. I look back at myself, my large breasts and my tousled short hair messy with blue blossoms, My freckled cheeks and my large pink eyes. She and I are basically polar opposites, he obviously has a type… I was to busy reveling in my self pity that I didn't notice that the bath tub had finished filling up.

“Sugar snaps!” I rush over and turn the water off, I conger up some lavender and place it in the suds, and I step in and lean back so the water comes up to my chin, I think it's already working, the hot water feels amazing against my skin, that and the lavender smell are a blissful combination. I then remember that this tub has jets and i reach to my side and press the button to turn them on, they make a low hum when they come on and the jet against my back is soothing, loosening the sore spot there, I sit there like that for a bit enjoying myself, letting my problems subside. I'll be able to get over this crush soon. Right? I realize I should probably wash my hair so I look for my shampoo bottle, I groan when I realize it's on the counter, not wanting to get up I twist my body and sit up on my knees so I can stretch and reach for it, nope. Curse my short arms. I shift my body higher and I am hit with a completely new wave of sensations, my crotch is pressed right against one of the jets and the high pressure of the water is making me feel sensations I didn't even know where possible. I've dabbled with self pleasure before, but never like this, i've never felt this in tune with my body. Part of me is saying to sit back down and that I shouldn't be doing this, Mama had always said that it was crass to do give yourself pleasure, but why would she keep this from me, what's so wrong with feeling good?

Before I know it my hand is sliding down my body to my little bundle of nerves, and I start to rub it in small circles, a small moan escapes my mouth and I bite my lip in an attempt to stop it. I start thinking about Hades again, his hands to be exact. Stop that, pervert. I think to myself. A louder moan escapes my lips this time, but I don't try to stop it. I'm not even aware of it when my other hand snakes up my stomach to cup my breast, much too large to fit in my hand. They would probably fit in Hades hands. That thought makes my legs tremble a bit, I quicken the circles on my clit and ease one finger into myself, a bit frustrated that my hands aren't a bit bigger, bigger like Hades hands, just the thought of them sends my arousal to new heights. I pinch my nipple and let out a little squeak. I just can't stop thinking about him. I think back to earlier today when he patted my shoulder and told me, “ It's ok sweetness, don't worry about it.” I think about his deep rich voice, more specifically how he would sound when scolding, scolding me.

What if he was mad at me instead? What would he say? What would he do? A part of me would want him to put me across his knee, pull my dress up and spank me until I'm moaning his name, I don't know why but that's what I want. I would want him to suck on my neck and leave evidence that he did. I would want him to pin me against the wall of the elevator and for him to slip his long fingers inside me, his lips pressed against my ear telling me what a bad girl I am, while his other hand is kneading my breast, pinching my nipple. With that image in my mind I'm heavily panting, flushed and moaning his name, my thighs are trembling and a burst of pleasure shoots through me, blue petals cover the waters surface and the bathroom floor, I collapsed back into the water shuttering, coming down from the high of my orgasm. I lean back and cover my face with my hands, I really can't be thinking like this, I have my scholarship, he has Minthe. I can feel hot tears running down my face now. I suppose this will be a lot harder to get over than I thought.


End file.
